


Perfect Brothers - part two

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, holmescest, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, OK, so I'm generous to a fault.<br/>Not only is this a bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B" fic but, by popular request, it is also a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/806446">Perfect Brothers</a></p><p>Can be read alone too, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Brothers - part two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenoftheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/gifts), [flubber2kool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/gifts), [Writteraddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/gifts).



Sherlock gasped as his brother's soft hand pushed him down to lie on the bed. He shuffled his body upwards and felt the space next to him dip when Greg stretched himself alongside the young Holmes.

Mycroft slid his hands down to grasp his brother's arms and framed long legs with his knees. He turned his head to his lover laid next to them, asking a silent question with his steady gaze and heavy breaths.

_"May I?"_

Greg met his lover's eyes and swallowed hard. He could see the barely-restrained desire in every feature of Mycroft's face. A forbidden, lifelong yearning to touch; to feel; to be inside...

The detective nodded, wordlessly agreeing, and Mycroft slowly lowered himself down onto his brother, pressing their lengths together beneath layers of fabric.

Sherlock groaned and arched his back, desperate for more friction. The sight of that lean, pale neck stretching made Greg's cock instantly harden, and noticing this, the young Holmes slid a hand across, cupping the bulge in long, elegant fingers.

Sounds of three men panting filled the room. Sounds which only became louder and more intense as Mycroft swooped down, taking his brother's mouth in a bruising kiss, eliciting a long moan from his brother and a gasp from his lover.

Greg brushed his fingers against Mycroft's cheek, "Definitely perfect brothers."

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a sequel [READ PART THREE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/809120)


End file.
